Unknown (ChanBaek ver)
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [ChanBaek, HunBaek] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bagaikan air dan minyak, mereka tidak pernah akur satu kali-pun. Luhan selaku sahabat Baekhyun dan Sehun selaku sahabat Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun selalu pusing melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Ternyata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki suatu hubungan yang tak di ketahui siapapun.


Title : Unknown

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : T

Length : Version.

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. NO SIDERS! THE STORY IS MINE!**

**Unknown ChanBaek ver.**

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bagaikan air dan minyak, mereka tidak pernah akur satu kali-pun. Luhan selaku sahabat Baekhyun dan Sehun selaku sahabat Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun selalu pusing melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Ternyata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki suatu hubungan yang tak di ketahui siapapun._

Author POV

"Ya! Tiang jelek kembalikan bukuku!"

"Hahaha, kejar aku kaki pendek!"

"Aisshhh!" Dengan kekesalan tingkat tingginya namja imut bermarga Byun itu langsung berlari untuk mengejar seseorang yang di sebutnya sebagai 'tiang jelek' itu.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa terbengong menatap kedua sahabat mereka yang selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Entah saling mengejek, saling menjahili, atau bahkan saling memukul.

"Kapan mereka akan berhenti menjadi anak kecil heh?"

Sehun tertawa lalu ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggetok kepala Chanyeol sekarang.

"Baekhyun sangat manis."

"Mwo?"

"Ah ani, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa." Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Baekhyun sibuk mendengus berkali-kali. Ia adalah sekretaris OSIS dan baru saja pulang pukul 5 sore karena habius rapat. Teman-teman OSIS nya sangat enak karena mereka di jemput atau bahkan membawa kendaraan sendiri, lalu Baekhyun?! Ia harus menunggu bus dan merutuki Kris hyungnya yang tak bisa menjemputnya hari ini.

"Ugghh, gara-gara naga itu aku harus pulang dengan bus!" Geram Baekhyun.

Brumm..bruummm..

Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang berhenti di halte dan dalam sedetik Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tidak ada, aku juga baru pulang dari sekolah dan malah melihatmu di sini, jadi aku menghampirimu saja."

"Eoh, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?"

"Aku mengikuti klub dance."

"Mwo? Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa dance. Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakannya dan aku sangat ingin melihatmu dance suatu hari nanti!" Jawab Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat.

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya, kenapa rasanya ada kata-kata Baekhyun yang terasa jangal di telinganya? Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing karena melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang selalu membuat harinya terasa lebih baik.

"Kau ingin ku antar pulang?"

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, demi apa ia sangat gemas dengan Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Sehun membawa Baekhyun pulang dan di jadikan istri.

"Tentu saja, aku mana tega meninggalkan namja semanis dirimu untuk pulang sendiri naik bus." Ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pipi sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Ya Sehunnie appo."

Sehun terkekeh lalu memberikan helm pada Baekhyun. "Naiklah dan aku akan mengebut agar cepat sampai rumah. Peluklah aku agar kau tidak jatuh."

"Ayay captain!"

Sehun tersenyum di kala tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkari perutnya. Ini adalah salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupnya, Sehun berani jamin.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Baekhyun lebih dulu saling mengenal. Sehun adalah tetangga Baekhyun ketika junior high school dan entah karena alasan apa keluarga Oh memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dan ternyata Baekhyun bertemu lagi dengan Sehun di senior high school.

***

"Baru pulang?" Tanya suara berat yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, kau mengagetkanku pabo."

Namja itu tertawa lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu namja cantik itu. "Kulihat kau pulang dengan Sehun, kenapa bisa?"

"Hmm, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di halte. Lagi pula ini semua gara-gara Kris hyung yang tak bisa menjemputku!"

Namja itu menatap Baekhyun lekat seolah Baekhyun adalah yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan sepertinya itu benar.

"Tapi tidak usah berpelukan seperti itu juga bisa kan?"

"Tapi itukan karena- AH! Kau cemburu yaaa?" Tanya Baekhyun jahil pada namja tampan di depannya.

"M..Mwo? Siapa yang cemburu? Jangan asal mengarang kau."

"Aihh, tunanganku masih belum mau mengakuinya ya?"

"Ishh, ara-ara, aku memang cemburu. Puas kau?"

Baekhyun tersnyum sumringah lalu ia segera menggandeng tangan namja itu sehingga cincin tunangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu. Kau lihat ini kan? Ini yang menyatukan kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan cincin mereka.

"Aku tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak begitu suka dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu membicarakanmu di depanku."

"Benarkah? Sehun membicarakanku?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Aku sedikit kesal dengan appa dan eomma yang membuat peraturan seperti ini, aku kan jadi tidak bisa bermesraan denganmu di depan publik."

Baekhyun berdecak lalu menggetok kepala Chanyeol. "Masih untung kau di perbolehkan keluar masuk sesuka hatimu di rumahku tuan Park."

Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman lima jarinya. "Baiklah-baiklah, kajja ke kamarmu, aku akan menginap hari ini.

**_Flashback..._**

_"__Chanyeol? Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget ketika mendapati anak kerabat appanya berada di rumah._

_"__Aku tak begitu tahu Baek, appa menyuruhku kemari duluan dan mereka akan datang sebentar lagi bersama orangtuamu."_

_"__Memangnya akan ada apa sih?"_

_Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu."_

_***_

"APA? DIJODOHKAN?!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_Kedua pasangan orangtua itu mengangguk. "Kami sudah merencanakannya dari lama."_

_Tanpa di sadari kedua orang tuanya pipi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memerah karena malu. Mereka memang saling suka satu sama lain namun tak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka sangat senang di jodohkan._

_"__Arasso."_

_"__Tapi kami mempunyai syarat untuk kalian berdua."_

_"__Apa?"_

_"__Kalian bertingkahlah seperti saling tak mengenal. Ada rekan bisnis appa tidak terima karena aku menolak untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan anaknya yang bernama Kim Jongin." Ucap appa Baekhyun. "Appa tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Kim Jongin itu sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun dan aku takut ia melakukan hal nekat terhadap Baekhyun jika mengetahui Baekhyun akan segera bertunangan."_

_"__Arasso ahjussi, tak perlu khawatir, kami akan menuruti perintahmu dan aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."_

_"__Gomawo Chanyeol, aku tahu kau yang terbaik untuk putraku."_

**_Flashback end..._**

"Hey apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membelalak. "Apa?!"

"Ya, tak usah berteriak, aku itu tidak tuli kau tahu?"

"K..Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias tanpa menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu kami bertetangga dan sampai sekarang aku-pun masih menyukainya. Anggap saja aku maniak."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya yang bagai karang. Sakit bukan jika mengetahui sahabatmu sendiri menyukai tunanganmu? Chanyeol tak tahu ia harus apa, sebenarnya ia sudah bisa melihat gelagat Sehun saat bersama Baekhyun. Sahabatnya ini begitu ceria.

"Kau.. serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tak pernah terlihat seyakin ini seumur hidupku Yeol."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sendu. Ini sebenarnya juga sebuah masalah, Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat karena tak ada yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sehingga para namja yang berstatus sebagai seme di sekolah selalu mengejar namja cantik itu dan membuat Chanyeol risih.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah tunangannya dan Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Tapi, bukankah ia sudah berjanji? Ya, akibat janjinya itu sampai sekarang tak ada satu orang-pun tahu tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka menyimpannya dengan sangat rapat. Benar-benar tidak di ketahui.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Baekhyun, Yeol. Tapi maaf, untuk yang ini aku tidak bisa mengalah." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Jujur aja aku engga tahu FF ini mau di lanjutin apa engga? Kalo mau, kalian bisa review, tapi kalo reviewnya dikit ff ini akan berhenti sampe di sini aja.**


End file.
